Fancy This
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Mulder has a nightmare and seeks comfort. Better than it sounds. PLS R&R MSR. Based on a song I wrote.


**I Don't own the X-Files, but I do own the Lyrics at the end of the story. **

He watched her enter her car and drive down the street. A small smile escaped his lips as she stopped at the light down the road, she was still in a good visual distance. They had been dating for a little over two months and she had promised to be back after the long weekend, her sister-in-law required help while she was in the later stages of her second pregnancy and Scully had offered any and all assistance.

Mulder had made it a habit of his to watch her car descend down the road until it was no longer visible, and today it appeared to be no different. Even as the rain poured down from the heavens and soaked the earth in the pure liquid, he stood in his spot waiting for the light to turn green. He prayed she wouldn't look back because he knew she would have something to say about him risking pneumonia just to see her off.

The ground was slippery and soaked, it had been raining almost nonstop for the past three days and a chill passed through every minute or so, but still this light seemed to take forever. Finally, the light, once red and bright, now was a soft shade of green and he watched as her car began the journey once again. Only now his heart sunk, a loud screeching sound could be heard followed by the impact of two cars connecting.

He watched with horrid eyes as a car coming from the right hand side plowed into Scully's car, forcing it to the side until it found its way wrapped around the pole. As his legs took off towards the accident he saw the driver of the vehicle slumped over the wheel unconscious and as his eyes moved to the other vehicle he saw Scully, her head was thrown back on the seat, the door had now shoved her body so far over she appeared to be in the passengers side, blood covered the windows and poured from her face.

In the distance the sound of sirens could be heard drawing closer to the accident, but not quick enough. He let his hand move into the wreckage and fall on the spot just below her neck. Her face was badly bruised and scrapped, he found it harder and harder to it was truly her. As his fingers grazed the spot and pushed down he received a punch to the stomach. There was nothing.

He felt his body being forced back as men broke and managed their way into the car. She was placed on a stretcher and hurried into the ambulance where they hooked her up to a small respirator to try and revive her.

"Excuse me? But do you know what happened here?" A man asked, he was a cop judging from the badge. He looked Mulder up and down before speaking.

"She was hit." He stated the obvious tears falling from his eyes like water from a damn, as he watched her body fly up then back down as they shocked her to jump start her heart.

"Was she at fault?" The officer asked, but only received a shake of the head. "Do you know her?"

"She's my partner in the FBI." He said pulling his badge out of his front pocket, never once taking his eyes off of her dieing body. "She's also my girlfriend." There was one last shock, rise and fall of the body before the voice called out.

"We got a pulse." Mulder didn't even think, he was at her side and grasping her hand in a heartbeat. He gave her hand a small squeeze to let her know he was there, but knew it was useless. She had suffered a significant amount of blood loss and was far from consciousness.

As they loaded her body further into the ambulance to shut the doors they began to force Mulder out, but he refused to let go. It was only when the officer he had been speaking to moments prior spoke that they allowed him stay.

"Leave him, that's his girl." The cop spoke to the EMT's before disappearing into his car to help lead the way to the hospital to get further questions.

Hours later Mulder sat in the hospital waiting room with Scully's mom, sister-in-law and brother. It was quite and nothing was said. There was little knowledge know as well, Mulder had explained the incident and learned that the man had been drunk and died on impact, which was good for him because Mulder knew he would have killed him for hurting Scully.

As a nurse exited the E.R. her face had fallen as she laid eyes on Mulder. Earlier in the past few hours she had gotten him to let go of Scully's hand and get him out when he tried ot go with her, and now as she approached him, her eyes had only bad news.

"I'm sorry." She said lowering her head, a tear fell from her eye. "I know you loved her." She took her hand in his before turning away to leave.

Mulder looked around to the family and saw Mrs. Scully fall into tears. Bill held Tara as she cried into his shoulder and he fought back tears of his own. He looked down to what lay in his hand and found that the young nurse had managed to leave behind Scully's gold cross necklace. He let his head drop and the tears to fall.

He got up from where he sat and approached the nurse who now sat behind the desk.

"I want to see her body." He said sternly, but nicely as possible. It hurt, but he had ot be nice, she had done so to him.

"I'm sorry, I would but they won't let you." She spoke looking to him curiously.

"Tell them I'm FBI." He said pulling out his badge to show it to her. She nodded before disappearing down the hall.

An hour later Mulder stood down in the morgue, the chill of the room was nothing compared to the heat and intensity of pain he felt throughout his body. He looked down to a gurney with a huge covered lump and nodded to let the doctor know it was ok to pull back the sheet.

He fought back the taste of bile as he stared down to a badly bruised and scrapped face. Dry blood and scratches that lay deep covered her face, her neck looked as if glass had been forced out, and god only knew what the rest of her body looked like. The tears he tried so hard to hold back flowed freely as he looked down to her body, so bad it was almost uncertain to tell if it was really her. The only way he truly knew was by the bright red hair that seemed way too off color against the pale flesh.

As he turned to leave he bumped the gurney by mistake and watched as her hand fell to off and laid limp in the air. On her finger, her left ring finger lay the ring he had gotten for her. The white gold ring with the light green and silver stones shined beneath the lights. He looked away angrily, on the inside he had had it inscribed.

D- Trust no one -F

He had promised that within time they would marry and live a normal life, but that was all wiped away with a second on the streets. It was funny, after all the things they had been through, after everything they had seen, the one thing that had done her in, the one thing the cancer could not do, was done by a car.

He turned to leave, desperately trying to forget the image of the accident, the image of her beyond recognition laying on the gurney, he climbed the stairs. As he exited the stairwell and turned the corner to enter the main floor, his eyes fell on something odd.

There she stood, wearing the days clothes as if nothing had ever happened. In her arms rested her child. Emily looked from the spot in her mother's arms to him and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and was shocked to see they were walking towards him.

"I will always love you." She whispered back placing a soft kiss on his lips before taking her daughter and disappearing.

Three days later he stood over her grave as they lowered her body into the ground. Many people were there to say goodbye, but he stood alone in the far corner closets to her. He let the tears fall as her body was lowered down, her gold cross hung from the spot around his neck. He had been told by her mother to keep it in remembrance of her, that she was with God and that the both of them were with him no matter what.

"You jump in there with her, and I won't stop you." A voice said at his side. As Mulder turned he came face to face with Frohike. Byers and Langley stood at his side looking down to the grave.

"I'm not going to jump in." Mulder said, though he wanted nothing more than to do so. "She would want me to go on."

"We are here in case you need a shoulder to cry on or an ear to speak to." Byers said as they all turned to leave, each of them placing a hand on his shoulder as they departed.

Even an hour after everybody had left Mulder refused to leave the gravesite, as if he did he would be leaving her behind. He stood there, unmoved. An image entered his head, her body laying there helpless, basically dead. Her pulse gone, her face bloody, definitely dead, that is until her eyes pop open and she is wrapping her small delicate hand around his neck, choking the life out of him. To the side the drunk man dead in his car gets up and walks towards him, his face changes shape so Mulder can now see he is the alien bounty hunter. An ice pick is in his hand as he approaches Scully and stabs her through the throat, the blood pouring out and getting all over Mulder. Only now does he realize she wasn't trying to kill him, she was trying to get his attention to the man. As he looks up it is only a matter of seconds before the ice pick is entered through his throat.

"SCULLY!" The voice echoes through the small empty apartment and Mulder quickly crawls out of bed, slips on a pair of pants, grabs a jacket and rushes over to Scully's apartment.

A pounding can be heard at the door around the hour of three am and as the solid object is flown open he expects to see Scully's mother looking at him, but instead he receives a dream.

"Mulder! What the hell is your problem?" Scully asks looking at him as if his head was on fire. He doesn't speak, he just touches her face to make sure she is real. Once certain she is, he embraces her in a hug to tight she is thrown off guard and the wind is knocked out of her. "Mulder…your choking me." She manages to get out.

As he lets her go she moves out of his way to let him in before closing the door behind them.

"Did you have another dream?" She asks softly and receives a nod from him.

"Want to tell me about it?" She asks softly leading him into her bedroom. For the past few months he had been having terrible dreams, and her likewise, ever since they had got past the nightmare of Donnie Pfaster for the second time around.

"You." He managed ot get out from where they lay on her bed. They were wrapped in the others arms. Her room had been long since cleaned and it had been a while since she had last spent the night. Occasionally he would have a dream where she had died or she would have one of him, but it was never in the same way, and for some reason the car accident just seemed too real.

"Me, what?" She asked stroking his hair back.

"I can't sleep without you." He said placing his head above hers as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"You don't have to." She said placing a soft kiss on the spot where his pulse was. "I'm here. I won't leave you." Her hands were now roaming his chest as her lips found his.

"I love you." He said pulling away for a moment.

"I love you too." She whispered back. They lay like that for a few more minutes before falling asleep in the others arms.

_You chase away all my bad dreams,_

_With you nothing is what is seems,_

_Hold me close in the dark,_

_In my heart, you have left your mark,_

_Never will I be the same,_

_And this I have you to blame,_

_And like the spirit of a liberated dove,_

_Fancy me, fancy you, I fancy this thing called…Love._

**Ok this story is titled after the song, I write songs…I know cheesy right? Well I sometimes use them in my fics, tell me what you think of this one please…the story, not the song. REVIEW! PLEASE! If for some odd reason you would like to know the whole song please e-mail me and I'll e-mail it to you.**


End file.
